


Accessories

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt’s good with his hands and has an eye for detail</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accessories

In the confusion, it was easy for her to slip the cloth-wrapped bundle into the leather case on the workroom shelf.

Let Isabelle’s precious intern fix that, she thought as she slipped out of the room and rejoined the search for the missing necklace. How was she to have known the unsightly thing was a vintage designer original on loan? It wasn’t as if she’d intended to drop it and she had tried to fix it.

Well, it didn’t matter now; the whole mess was Kurt’s problem. Let’s see if Isabelle’s Mr. Fix-It could work his magic this time.  
+++++

“You’re home early, isn’t this a treat?” Adam gave Kurt an eager kiss and got a bright but distracted smile in return. Adam rested his hand on Kurt’s shoulder for a moment, then released him so Kurt could refocus on the delicate bracelet he was repairing. Adam let him work while he kicked off his shoes and put the kettle on for tea.

“Done,” Kurt exclaimed triumphantly, straightening up and giving Adam a grin. He accepted the tea Adam offered, setting it down before taking Adam’s hand. “Isabelle called to tell me not to come in but you were already in class. Chase had an appointment nearby so he dropped by with my case.”

“Along with the latest gossip?” Adam teased. He’d been around for a few Chase and Kurt gossip sessions and found their enthusiasm for silly tidbits fascinating.

“Goes without saying,” Kurt assured him as he took the last item from the leather case. It was wrapped in a blue and green patterned scarf which he opened carefully, making sure he didn’t miss any of the pieces. “There was a big photo shoot on the roof today; two dozen models with costume changes for each. Just before noon, someone realized that a valuable necklace they’d borrowed for the day was missing. Security was called and everything had to be put on hold. Chase said it was a madhouse.”

“Can I be selfish and say that I’m glad you aren’t in the middle of all that?”

“You can,” Kurt agreed lightly, although they both knew he was wishing there was some way he could help Isabelle.

“They’ll be glad to have their jewelry mended.” Adam tapped the case for emphasis, noting that there were six pieces already repaired and neatly boxed. Kurt had been busy. “Makes you wonder what they did before you started working there.”

“Took them to a jeweler,” Kurt shrugged, “I don’t mind,” he glanced up and gave Adam a sly grin, I’m good with my hands.” He laughed at Adam’s enthusiastic agreement and lined up the pieces of broken necklace before switching two sections. “Does this look right?” Clear gems were scattered across an irregular web of bluish-silver chains. 

“Maybe this?” Adam switched two other pieces and frowned. “Are you sure you have it all? It doesn’t look quite right.”

“I’m not sure. I’ve never seen this piece before.” Kurt prodded one of the glittering stones. “It’s heavy for costume jewelry. Must be an expensive piece.” He held a section up to the high intensity lamp he was working under. “It looks old.”

“Kurt…” Adam said just as Kurt looked at him, face gone pale. Without another word, Kurt brought the piece of necklace to his lips and exhaled onto the gem. He repeated this several times with different gems noting how they stayed clear. For comparison, he picked up the bracelet he’d just repaired and tested it the same way; his warm breath made the gem foggy. Real diamonds didn’t fog.

“You don’t think–?” Adam asked as their eyes met. Kurt reached for his phone. Adam returned the bracelet to its box and took Kurt’s hand, holding it firmly as Kurt waited to be connected to Isabelle.  
++++++

“Bushwick,” she muttered, shifting the two large packages awkwardly. She clattered along the uneven sidewalk in her too-high heels and too-tight skirt painfully aware that they weren’t quite her size; interns got last pick of the samples so she couldn’t complain. It wasn’t like anyone who mattered was going to see her out here anyway. Leave it to Isabelle’s perfect intern to live somewhere so inconvenient. Four stories up, with no elevator.

She leaned against the wall and tried to catch her breath. Her hair was already a loss, but she wasn’t going to let him see her gasping like a grounded fish.

Unless, of course, he opened the door. Well, shit.

“Ah… Miriam, right?” Kurt stepped aside to invite her in, offering to take the packages. She was glad to be rid of the things, although she was still curious about the contents. Isabelle had insisted that they be delivered in person along with her gratitude. Kurt had not only found the missing necklace, but he’d repaired it too.

She was a little grateful herself, not that she’d ever tell him. It wasn’t like she’d meant to cause such an uproar when the necklace broke accidentally. If she hadn’t put it in the case with the other broken jewelry, pieces might have been lost.

“It’s MiriM,” she accepted the seat and glass of iced tea he offered, glad to be off her feet even for a few minutes. She looked around, taking in all the odd details of the large space before narrowing in on the blond man in the kitchen. He took something from the counter and joined them, greeting her pleasantly while Kurt introduced them.

“Are you a model, MiriM,” Adam asked as he set a plate of freshly baked cookies on the coffee table and took a seat beside Kurt on the sofa. She’d opted for an armchair, hoping it would be easier to get up again with her skirt so tight.

“I’d like to be,” she admitted, annoyed that she sounded so hesitant; confidence was important. “MiriM’s my professional name.” She spelled it out for them, before giving into temptation and taking one of the cookies. She’d walk it off on the trek back to civilization.

“It was nice of you to come all this way to bring these,” Kurt said as he examined the tags on the boxes. He handed one to Adam with a big smile. “From Isabelle.”

“She shouldn't be sending me things,” Adam said even as she gave the box a little shake. He set it down reluctantly, and MiriM gestured for him to open it. He hesitated just a moment before tearing at the wrapping.

“You helped me repair that necklace,” Kurt corrected, shaking his head fondly before turning to MiriM. “It was an unusual piece. Have you seen it?” MiriM nodded and took a drink of tea to cover her nerves. She’d spent so long in the intern pool, she couldn’t risk giving anything away now. If any of the staff suspected that she’d dropped the necklace and then hidden the broken pieces… No, the necklace was repaired and safely back where it belonged and that was all that mattered. She just needed to finish her tea and leave.

“She can’t mean for me to have this,” Adam tilted the box to reveal a neatly folded suit complete with dress shirt and tie. MiriM remembered seeing a similar suit in the closet last week, part of a new sample shipment from Armani. And look, Kurt had a new Zegna. There was an envelope too, which probably explained the gift certificate she’d been asked to get from Isabelle’s favorite restaurant, Silver.

With a sigh, MiriM drained the last of her tea and made her excuses. Kurt walked her to the door, stepping out into the hall with her. When they were out of Adam’s sight he stopped her and handed her a neatly folded scarf.

“I thought you might want this,” he said with a closed smile. “It looks good with your Miu Miu blouse. He didn’t wait for her to leave before returning to his loft and closing the door. MiriM clutched the blue and green patterned scarf, squeezing it tightly before stuffing it into her purse. It was a long way back to Vogue and she had a lot to think about.

::end::


End file.
